Les origines du démon à neuf queues
by Dream's steam
Summary: "Hier, comme tous les autres jours d'avant ce moment, je jouais avec mes semblables. Nous sommes tous des kitsunes dans cette plaine magique que personne souhaite quitter avant qu'il ne soit temps. [...] Hier, comme tous les autres jours d'avant ce moment, je jouais avec mes semblables. Ce sont tous des kitsunes dans cette plaine magique que j'aurais souhaité quitter autrement."


Un truc que j'ai écrit sur un groupe de fanfic Teen wolf cet été, j'ai décidé de le publier sur ff que maintenant mais bon quelle importance ?

Bon alors, ça fait passer les kistunes pour des méchants, et je crois que je viens de comprendre pourquoi le méchant est souvent persuadé d'être justifié. On l'a rejeté avant qu'il ne fasse du mal. Est-ce que si on ne l'avais pas rejeté, il serait resté gentil ? Qui le sait ? Ils ont simplement été prudents, connaissant les dégâts qu'un nogitsune peut causer autour de lui. Alors, peut-on leur en vouloir ? Ont-ils eut raison ? En fait je sais pas trop moi-même.

Disclaimer : Ni la série ni les personnages ne m'appartiennent, mais la fanfic, elle, elle est tout à moi !

Hier, comme tous les autres jours d'avant ce moment, je jouais avec mes semblables. Nous sommes tous des kitsunes dans cette plaine magique que personne souhaite quitter avant qu'il ne soit temps.

Mais aujourd'hui, je ne me sentais pas bien. Comme si j'étais malade. Il y avait comme un poids douloureux dans ma poitrine, enserrant mon petit cœur dans une étreinte étouffante.

Alors, j'ouvris les yeux, prêt à aller voir le médecin.

Je fis un grand bond.

Tout était gris. Je ne voyais plus les couleurs, ces si belles couleurs… Je sentis le mal dans ma poitrine s'agrandir suite à cette découverte.

Apeuré, triste, et presque en colère de croiser d'autres jeunes qui jouaient et étaient heureux, ce que je n'arrivais décidément pas à être aujourd'hui, je me rendis chez le médecin.

Il me demanda de lui décrire ce que je ressentais. Sa mine devenait de plus en plus grave au fur et à mesure que je parlais de mon mal.

« Dites-moi, est-ce grave ? »

« Oh non, ce n'est absolument pas grave. Nous savons simplement ce que tu es désormais. » Sa voix était froide et presque méchante.

« Je suis un kitsune monsieur, et rien d'autre, alors que voulez-vous dire par là ? »

« Tu es un Nogitsune. Je ne savais pas que le précédent était mort. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'un Nogitsune ? »

« Tu auras plusieurs siècles pour le découvrir par toi-même. » Cette fois-ci, le ton était carrément tranchant.

« Que… ? Pourquoi ne voulez-vous pas m'expliquer ? »

« Dans une heure, nous t'emmèneront à l'endroit que l'on réserve aux personnes de ton genre. » La méchanceté et le dégoût suintaient.

« Je ne comprends pas. De quel genre suis-je ? »

« Tu es mauvais. Tu es méchant, et tu es entouré par plus d'ombres que n'importe quel être sur cette planète. Personne ne veut plus de toi ici désormais. »

Hier, comme tous les autres jours d'avant ce moment, je jouais avec mes semblables. Ce sont tous des kitsunes dans cette plaine magique que j'aurais souhaité quitter autrement.

Tout le monde me hua dès que je sortis.

Mes meilleurs amis d'hier me voyaient désormais comme un monstre, et leur promesse d'amitié éternelle s'était brisée aussi facilement que le cœur d'un enfant.

On m'accusa de meurtre, on me dit à quel point j'étais détestable, et moi je sentis le trou dans ma poitrine s'étendre pour tenter de m'envahir entièrement. Mais je résistai.

Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar, ou bien un test. Cela pouvait tout être, sauf la réalité.

Ce n'était pas vrai.

Et pourtant on me poussa jusque devant une porte sombre plantée au beau milieu d'un large cercle d'herbe brulée sur lequel personne ne marcha, sauf moi.

Je regardai mes anciens amis, les suppliant de me venir en aide.

Je revis chaque moment passé avec eux, et leur regard d'hier, si doux par rapport à celui, meurtrier, d'aujourd'hui.

Je voulais juste jouer, jouer avec eux.

Le trou gagna du terrain. Ma tristesse s'envolait, laissant place à l'envie irrépressible de m'amuser, quel qu'en soit le prix. Un étrange sourire naquit sur mes lèvre et je m'avançai vers eux.

Un kitsune de feu adulte envoya alors une vague de flammes qui m'encercla et me poussa jusqu'à la porte, que je traversai comme si elle n'existait pas.

Quand je rouvris les yeux, que je ne me souvenais pas avoir fermés, j'étais toujours dans la même plaine, mais elle semblait bien plus triste.

Et surtout, elle était silencieuse.

Sombre, Silencieuse, et en noir et blanc. Même la lune et le grand arbre semblaient tristes. Rien ne semblait plus accueillant, et je me sentis seul, et misérable.

Mais le trou gagna en cet instant, et je ne fus plus que vide, et avide de jeux et de souffrance. Je ne pensais plus qu'à une chose : me venger. Me venger de quoi ? Je m'en fiche. Il fallait que je me venge, le trou me faisait comprendre que ça me ferait me sentir bien. Je voulais me venger, jouer, et me nourrir.

Me nourrir de peur et de douleur.

Pendant des siècles je ne fis qu'errer sur cette plaine autrefois si resplendissante.

Et un jour, j'entendis une voix m'invoquer, réclamant vengeance. Un sourire déformé et terrifiant apparut sur mes lèvres.

"Enfin."

 **oOoOoOo**

 **Avis ? :)**


End file.
